Navy CIS in Europe
by AgentMia2011
Summary: Gibbs and the others are going to Europe. Update to chapter 18. Mia is in big trouble and Tony meets someone that he wants to like but really can't. If you like this story, please give me ideas. I'm running out. Join my group today, check my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Navy CIS in Europe**

By Agent Mia 2011

(I don't own NCIS or any of the characters except my own of course.)

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva!" yelled Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss?" all three agent answered. Their boss was in a bad mood, they could all sence it.

"Get your stuff ready. We are going on a trip." Gibbs said then taking a sip from his coffee.

"Uh...where to, Boss?" asked DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo was the Senior Field Agent under Gibbs.

"Europe. We're leaving in two hours." Gibbs went to the elevator. He turned back to his team.

"Well?"

"On it, Boss." they responded.

"Europe?" Ziva David questioned. Ziva was new in the team and did not know much about her new boss. Her dark brown eyes where still on the elevator door.

"Yeah, Ziva. Europe. The country over Africa."

"I know what Europe is, DiNozzo! I'm just wondering why we are going."

"You never know by Gibbs." said Timothy McGee. The young agent was the computer genius in the team. He knew Gibbs for a while now and he knew that his boss, the ex-marine, was full of surprises.

At the same time Gibbs entered the lab of the NCIS headquarters. There was a young woman standing ready waiting for him. Her black hair was in pony tails.

"Don't say a word, Gibbs. Ducky, Jimmy and I are all ready for Europe." she said.

"Where are Ducky and Palmer, Abbs?"

"They must be upstairs in your office." Abby Scuito replied. Gibbs nodded and left the room. Back in the elevator Gibbs thought about their trip. Of course it was work related, but he had no idea how related it was.

"_Tony would probably think it is a vacation. Can't blame him. We have been working hard the last two weeks. But I think I shouldn't tell them where excely we are going. Much more fun that why._"

The dinging of the elevator brought Gibbs back. When he entered the bullpen he only two men, the first one was Dr. Donald Mallard, also called Ducky, and next to him was his young assistant James Palmer also called Jimmy.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky, "Mr. Palmer and I are all ready to leave."

"Where are the others?" asked Gibbs.

"Ah, well I believe they rushed home to get their things packed. So, my dear Jethro, care to tell me where in Europe we are heading?"

"Nope." Just then Gibbs cell rang. He flipped it open and said: "Gibbs." He paused.

"What do you mean you are at the airport?" Gibbs sighed. He should have known that this would happen. "Fine. Meet you there." He hung up. 15 minutes later Tony, McGee and Ziva returned with their things. Abby also arrived in the bullpen. They left for the airport. Later they all followed Gibbs, who first stopped at Starbucks to get coffee, to their plane.

"He is really addicted to that stuff." Tony said. They went on. Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on, Gibbs. Can't you tell us were we are going?"

"Nope." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"But..."Tony tried again. Gibbs turned around and gave Tony his famous I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-ask-again look. Tony fell silent.

"Don't worry, Anthony." Ducky said putting his hand on Tony shoulder, "you know as well as I do that Jethro loves to keep secrets." Suddenly Gibbs turn left passing the check out line.

"Uh...Boss?"

"What McGee?" McGee swallowed hard.

"C-Check out line is here." Gibbs turned and went on.

"We are not using a normal plane." He said in his didn't-you-know-that voice. They followed him to an open space area were the planes were located.

"Oh, we're taking a jet!" Abby yelled up. She ran up to the white jet that was slowly moving towards them. On the tail of the jet it read _French Airline_.

"Oh we're going to France. Yes." Tony said with glee. Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a moron." Gibbs responded. Then the door of the jet opened and out came a young woman. As Tony could see, she was in her mid-twenties, had shoulder-long brown hair. She waved at them. When they got closer to the jet, Tony saw that she had bright-light blue eyes. She shook Gibbs hand.

"Bonjour! Thank you for flying French Airline..." she said with a French accent.

"_Yes. She is French_." thought Tony.

"Cut the crap, Mia." Gibbs cut off the woman. She smiled.

"Nice to see you too Jethro." she said but this time with out a French accent. The three agents, Ducky and Jimmy were stunned to hear that a young woman named Gibbs by his first name. In addition that she wasn't a red head.

"_What did Gibbs call her? Mia?_" thought Tony. The woman turned to Abby.

"Abby!" she called out.

"Mia!" Abby responded. They hugged each other.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person. I mean e-mail, chat rooms and web cams are great but seeing you like this is much better." said Abby. The woman nodded. Gibbs made a slight coughing sound.

"Oh, right...sorry." the woman turned towards the others and smiled.

"So you are Jethros team, very nice to also finally meet you." She held out her hand in the direction of McGee. McGee slowly took her hand. It was nice and warm.

"Uh...h-hi." he said.

"Hello and you are?"

"Uh...um...Tim McGee..." Tony could not take it any longer.

"Hi, there I'm Tony DiNozzo. And you must a Virgo, I am right?" Tony moved McGee aside. Tony was ready to pull is moves on her. To guess what star sign of woman always worked.

"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo, but I'm a Taurus." The woman moved passed Tony, whos smile faded.

"You must be Officer David?" she asked Ziva.

"Yes, Hello."

"Shalom." said the woman shaking Zivas hand. She moved on.

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes, my dear, hello."

"Jethro told me much about you."

"Ah, I see, but please call me Ducky. A friend of Jethro is a friend of mine." The woman also said hello to Jimmy. After all of the introducing was done, Gibbs said: "Well, know that we are done..."

"Hold it Jethro! I didn't introduce myself." She saluted them and said: "**Ich bin Amelia Leroy Gibbs, Spezial Agentin der deutschen NCIS**. Or in English: I'm Amelia Leroy Gibbs, Special Agent of the German NCIS." Everybody (not including Gibbs and Abby) were stunned to hear her name. She said Gibbs, Amelia Leroy Gibbs. She had the same last name as their boss. Suddenly it dawned on Ducky.

"Ah, I see..." he started, "you must be Jethros' younger brothers' daughter. His name was...oh what was it?"

"Leon Jack Gibbs, a Chief in the Air Force." replied Amelia.

"Yes, of course."

"Hold on, hold on here!" said Tony. "You are telling me that you are Gibbs niece?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. "I'm not surprised that Jethro didn't tell you about me."

"I never knew that an Air Force Brat can join the Navy." said McGee. McGee was truly fascinated by this woman. He was surprised though that Abby never told him about her. It was truly easy to tell that Amelia knew Abby and backwards.

"My mother was German so I had access to the German Navy and NCIS."

"Alright cut the chit-chat and get in the jet." yelled Gibbs.

"On it boss." said the three Agents.

"Came along Mr. Palmer we better get in."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard." Abby followed. Gibbs and his niece were the last to go on board. Gibbs looked back.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jethro. We have coffee on the jet and in Europe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Flight**

"I call window seat!" called Abby.

"Abbs, there are more then one window on a jet." said Tony.

"I know, but I always wanted to say that." Tony and even Gibbs rolled their eyes. Ducky and Jimmy sat on the front left side of the jet. A row behind them sat Ziva and behind her was Abby. Tony took a seat in the middle right side right next to the bar and McGee two rows in front of him. Gibbs on the other hand sat way in the back. Amelia picked up a microphone and said: "Bonjour again Ladies and Gentlemen. And welcome to French Airlines."

"Mia! Get to the point." roared Gibbs from the back. Amelia shook her head.

"All right, today our trip is to my home country of **GERMANY**! We'll land in Berlin in six hours or so. So enjoy the flight. Detail about the case I'll tell you later when we have arrive." When Amelia was finished she sat down across from McGee. They took off. After 30 minutes McGee asked Amelia, who was reading: "Can we turn on the computers or will the waves bother the pilot?"

"I am not sure. I'll go ask." she got up and went to the cockpit. A few minutes later she came back. "The pilot says it is all right." she sat down again.

"Thank you." said McGee while turning on the laptop. Amelia returned to her book. McGee couldn't help but stare at his boss' niece. He could tell that they were related. The blue eyes gave it away. But Amelia had a much friendlier look on her then Gibbs.

"Do you need help, Agent McGee?" she asked without looking up.

"_Ok, that is the prove that they are related_." McGee thought.

"Uh...Um..."he stuttered. Amelia looked up from her book.

"I know a few things about computers." she said smiling.

"_What a nice smile_."

"Uh...n-no, I'm good, thank you." Amelia was still smiling.

"_She is really beautiful..._"

"Is something wrong, Agent McGee? Your face is red."

"Uh...um...no, no I-I'm fine, Agent, uh, Gibbs."

"Oh, you can call me Amelia or Mia if you like. So you don't confuse Jethro and me."

"Um...Sure. Tim." They shock hands again. Two rows away Tony saw that Amelia and McGee shock hands and started talking. He was shocked to see that Probie could even talk to her. He knew that Probie had no idea about women. While listen to music on his iPod Tony watched Amelia's every move. (Man what a prev.) She was beautiful. (That means something by Tony-) Her long brown hair waved back and forth when she nodded to anything Probie told her. There was a little twinkle in her eyes when she laughed. She reminded him of Kate. Maybe is that the reason why Gibbs was never really hard on Kate. Kate must have reminded him of his niece. Then Tony saw the both of them bend over Probies laptop and start typing things. He looked over to Abby. But she didn't seem to mind. Abby was happy when she saw McGee and Amelia talk and to things on the laptop. She was quite joyful for McGee. _"Maybe this can turn out more fun than I hoped for."_ (Back to Tony's thoughts)

"_I didn't even know that Gibbs had a younger brother._" he thought. "_After all these years Gibbs never really told me much about his family. Of course there are his three ex-wives, but apart from that...nothing._" While Tony was lost in thoughts, Jimmy Palmer was losing at chess. He and Ducky were playing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Palmer you will get the hang of it. Chess is a very old game. It remains me of my time in Scotland..." Ducky went on. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Does he always have a story to tell?" she asked Abby who sat behind her doing things on the computer.

"Who, Ducky? Yeah, well Ducky had a very interesting life."

"But not as interesting as sleeping in a coffin?"

"No, probably not."

"Have you ever been to Germany, Abby?"

"No, you?"

"No never. But I heard a bit about it."

"Yes, Germany, land of the farmers and alcohol." Abby told Ziva much about Germany. The food, the sights and the people.

"Are they like her?" Ziva nodded her head towards Amelia who was still having a conversation with McGee.

"Mia? Nah, she is one of the craziest Germans I know." Meanwhile Gibbs was seating in the back reading a report Amelia gave him while boarding the jet. The report was about the case he and his unknowing team took on.

"Mia!" he shouted at his niece.

"**Ja**?" she asked looking up.

"Come here." Amelia got up and walked to Gibbs seat.

"**Ja**?" she asked again. Gibbs held up her report.

"Oh, I see...so can you help?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The German NCIS doesn't know what to do with the bodies. We are not that experienced with these sorts of things. We are good in finding people again and things like, but this is the first bodies of marines dead. Last time in happened was about 20 years ago." Gibbs looked at her. Then smiled. Amelia was like her mother, nice and sweet, but would kick your butt if it's necessary. Nevertheless Amelia had her father's jeans too. Hardheaded, tough and tricky, she had the Gibbs family blood in her. Thou Amelia had a rough childhood; Gibbs thought she turned out fine.

"**Was**? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. Where is that coffee you told me about?" Amelia shook her head and then smiled herself.

"I'll go make it." Gibbs lends back and closed his eyes. He thought back. To his last trip to Germany. It must have been ages. He just started at NCIS, after leave the Corps, after the death of his wife and daughter. After the thing he pulled... His brother Jack called him to tell him that Maria Gibbs, Jacks wife and Amelia's mother has past away after a four years sickness. His boss has allowed him to go on emergency leave, but Gibbs knew that his boss would kill him if he would stay long. Gibbs remembered himself walking out of the airport in Berlin.

_"Jethro." Somebody was calling his name. Gibbs looked around. Then he saw him, is younger brother Jack._

_"Jack."_

_"Jethro. Thank you for coming."_

_"Of course...Maria was my sister-in-law and part of the family."_

_"__**Papa, ich will nach Hause**__!" __Gibbs heard a small voice behind his brother._

_"__**Ich will Mama haben...**__" There was a little girl who was holding on to his brothers pants. Gibbs looked at her in surprise. She had short brown hair and big blue eyes that was full of tears. Jack bind down to join the little girls' eye height._

_"Sweetie, remember I told you that Mama went away..." The girl nodded. "Well, Mama is with God and his angles, remember, Mama told you about the angles, right?" Girl nodded again. Jack looked at Gibbs._

_"This is Amelia, my daughter. Mia, Sweetie this is your uncle...um...__**Onkel Jethro.**__" Amelia's big blue eyes looked up toward Gibbs. He bent down on one knee so he would be in eye level with his niece._

_"Hello Amelia." he smiled. He held out his hand. She slowly took his hand and shook it. _

_"How old are you, Amelia?" he asked._

_"__**Fünf**__." she answered holding up five fingers. _

_"That is great." _

_"Did you know Mama well?" she asked suddenly. _The question echoed in Gibbs's ears.

"_Did you know Mama well?_" Suddenly Gibbs heard another voice.

"Jethro? Jethro? Wake up!" the voice said. Gibbs slowly opened his eyes. Amelia was right in front of his face.

"What the... Mia!"

"Oh, you are awake." said she without even thinking that she woke him.

"What do you want?"

"You're coffee is done. Here." she pushed a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Then she left and went back to her seat. It was dark in the jet know. Gibbs looked on his watch. He slept for two hours. He wondered why Mia didn't wake him earlier. Gibbs saw that Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were asleep themselves. Abby was still doing thing on her computer. (Abby never sleeps!!!) Amelia continued reading her book. After finishing his coffee, Gibbs drifted back asleep. (If that can even happen, after having coffee.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home sweet Apartment**

After six hours and ten minutes they landed in Berlin National Airport.

"Why is it still dark?" asked Ziva.

"Because it's four o'clock in the morning, Ziva. Germany is six hours ahead of us in the States." said Tony.

"Oh."

"This way, I'll take you to my home." Amelia said and walk towards the exit.

"You mean we are not getting hotel rooms."

"**Tut mir leid**, but my boss doesn't wants to pay for a hotel and my home is big enough for everybody."

"That must mean you must have a big house, Mia. Do you make a lot of money?" McGee asked. Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Probie asked Amelia how much she makes. From the corner from his eye Tony saw that Gibbs kept an eye on McGee and Amelia. Amelia giggled.

"Not that much. You probably make more than I do. My boss is not quiet the generous type if you know what I mean." she smiled. They walked until they arrived in front of two vans.

"**Hallo, Chefin. Wie war Ihr flug?**" asked a man in jogging out fit. He was around 30 years old, had black hair and green-brown eyes.

"**Nicht schlecht. Dass ist das Team aus den Staaten. ****Die uns helfen werden.**" said Amelia and point to Gibbs and the others.

"Oh, um...Hello, welcome to Germany..."said the man with a strong German accent to Gibbs.

"This is Albert Müller, he's one of my team members" Gibbs nodded to Müller. "**Tut mir leid Müller, dass ich auf wachen musste...,aber...**"

"**Sparen Sie sich. Es ist ja meine Flicht Ihnen zu helfen.**"

"Are you done?"

"Oh, um, yes."

"Alright let's go then." 20 minutes later

"Ah, **here Müller links**." said Amelia. They arrived in front of a big building on the Berlin Air Force Base.

(Author's note: I know that Berlin doesn't have an Air Force base, but I didn't want to write where my home is. And also to protect my friend, teachers and myself I'm making up fake names.-DarthLoki)

"Why do you live on an Air Force Base? I thought you worked for the Navy."

"I do, but I'm still an Air Force brat and my father is still in the Air Force."

"Where is your father right now, Mia?" McGee asked.

"He's deployed right now in Iraq, but he should be back by Christmas." Mia smiled.

"Alright before we go in, please get your things and walk into the living room. From there I'll assign rooms for you."

"Since when are you are boss?" asked Ziva. Gibbs gave her a light pat on the head.

"Because this is her house and she is in charge of the case."

"You are just like Papa, Jethro." Gibbs looked at her. She giggled. "I'm serious. Papa always gives his boys a slap on the back on the head and he gives me a punch on the side. He calls it focus and discipline." She went inside. The 'house' was more like an apartment it had a small hallway. On the walls Tony saw picture of Amelia and who appeared to be her father. He looked like a younger version of Gibbs. Jack Gibbs had black hair with white sideburns. His blues eyes pierced thought Tony.

"DiNozzo! Can you please move on?" he heard Ziva voice. Tony came back into the present. They were still in the hallway and Tony was holding everybody up. The living room looked simple. It had a couch, a TV and normal dinner table. Tony couldn't believe that a chief in the Air Force didn't make that much money. The kitchen was connected with the living room. On the kitchen table McGee saw a lab-top with all of the newest tech-stuff you can buy.

"How did you get all of this? For all I know they are not even on the market yet."

"Oh, those...um, well my father has some friends, oh, well um uh, they wanted to help...and um...**ach dass ist so scheiße!**" Gibbs gave her a light punch on her arm.

"Ow."

"No foul language." he growled. Still rubbing her shoulder Amelia continued.

"So, Officer David your room is down the hall second last door of the right." Ziva picked up her stuff and went to her room.

"Jethro, Ducky I hope you two don't mind sharing a room?" Gibbs shrugged with his shoulders and Ducky said: "Not at all my dear."

"Alright your room is right there." She pointed to a room that had a sigh that read 'Jack'. They both grabbed their things and put in the room. Gibbs returned though.

"Okay, Abby you have to go down stairs and the first door of the left is your."

"Gotcha." Abby grabbed her suitcase and carefully went down the stairs.

"Last we have Tim, Agent DiNozzo and Mr. Palmer. **Tut mir leid**, but you have to share a room."

"You can't be serious?" cried Tony.

"Down the stairs and first door on the right." said Amelia ignoring Tony. Jimmy took hold of his stuff and headed down. McGee and Tony were still waiting.

"Come on, there must be one room still open. I'll sleep on the couch if I have to."

"Sorry Agent DiNozzo, but I'm sleeping on the couch and there are still two bathrooms, the kitchen, the file room..."

"I can take the file room..." Amelia shook her head.

"Sorry, but the file room is full of my father and my files."

"Come on..." Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"Move it, DiNozzo." With a sad look on his face, Tony went down the stairs. McGee followed him rolling his eyes at Mia.

"Got any coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Amelia went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. "It'll be done in five minutes." Gibbs nodded and looked around the room. On the windowsill he saw a picture that interested him.

"So are you going to let your team sleep or are you going to let them work through the rest of the morning?" Gibbs looked up from the picture. He ignored Amelia's question and asked: "Do you always keep this picture here?" Mia went and looked at the picture Gibbs was holding. It was a picture of her mother.

"**Ja**." she said trying to smile. "Mama loved the German weather so Papa and I thought she like it at the windowsill." Her smile was fake Gibbs could tell. Amelia tried to hide her pain.

_"Did you know Mama well?"_ the question echoed through Gibbs ears again. He knew that he shouldn't ask but he wanted to see how she would react. Jack told him that Mia really never got over the death of her mother. There was silent between the two. _"Did you know Mama well?"_ again and again the question went through Gibbs head.

"Jethro, are you alright? You look pale." Mia came closer to her uncle. She grabbed his hand. Gibbs felt the warmth of her hand following through his cold one. Gibbs could read concern in his nieces' eyes.

"I'm fine. Just need coff..." Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly he felt dizzy and tired. He couldn't keep his balance. He fell forward and then he saw black. He didn't even know that Amelia caught him.

"Uncle Jethro? Uncle Jethro?" Amelia yelled. "Ducky!"

"Oh my, what happened?" Ducky came into the living room and grabbed Gibbs who was trying to be held upright by Amelia. They both held him by the arms and laid him on the couch. Ducky went right on it. He checked Gibbs' pulse and laid one hand on Gibbs forehead.

"Well he as no fever and his pulse seem to be fine. I believe that he has jet lack. Come my dear; let's put him on his bed." So Ducky and Amelia helped Gibbs into his room and laid him on the bed.

Down stairs with the boys

"Hurry up, Tony and make up your mind which bed you want. We are tired and want to get some sleep." said McGee.

"Alright Probie, keep your pants on. I'll take this one." and he dropped his stuff on a bed next to the window.

"Uncle Jethro?" Jimmy heard Amelia voice.

"Wasn't that Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Which one?" Tony said.

"Amelia Gibbs. She just yelled for our Agent Gibbs. You think something happened?"

McGee went upstairs followed by Jimmy. Abby popped her head out of her room.

"Was that Mia?"

"We are not sure." Abby followed them up to the living room. They just pumped into Mia and Ducky, who came out of Gibbs and Ducky room.

"Did something happen?" asked MeGee.

"Gibbs just fell asleep on his feet. And all of you should do the same."

"Alright. Good night Ducky." Abby went down again followed by Jimmy.

"Good night Mia."

"Good night Tim."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4: Visit from the Past**

It was six o'clock in the morning. Gibbs body told him to wake up. Being an ex-marine Gibbs knew when to wake up without an alarm clock. But this time something held him back. Something wanted him to stay asleep.

_"Did you know Mama well?" she asked suddenly. Gibbs looked at his little niece, then at his brother. _

_"Um...come along now sweetie. Your uncle Jethro is here to also say goodbye to Mama..." Jack picked his daughter up and she put her arms around his neck. Her eyes where still looking at_

_Gibbs. Then after a while she fell asleep._

_"Thanks again for coming Jethro. I believe Maria would have like it." Gibbs nodded._

_"Why would she ask me if I knew Maria well?" _

_"I'm not sure. Mia is still a child; she doesn't know what happened to her mother."_

_"So what happened? I know Maria was sick, but you never of what." _

_"She somehow received this rare disease after giving birth to Mia. The doctor said it was something from China or middle Asia, he also said it could be partly Mias fault." _

_"Partly?"_

_"Yeah, he said that Maria had trouble giving birth to her. So after giving birth to Mia, Maria couldn't walk. She had to stay in bed and not go outside, anything kind sickness or cold would kill her. The doctor said that she would live for the next five or six years after that her heart would stop beating. It happened on Sunday, I went to go see if Maria was already awake, but there she lay, she...she looked at peace." Jack started to cry. He held Amelia close to him._

_"I-I don't know what to do, Jethro. I am a single father and I don't know if I have enough money to support Mia and myself." _

_"I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You are going to make sure that your daughter will have a great future. I'm sure Maria would agree with me." _

_A few days later after the funeral..._

_Gibbs was playing in Mia. "4+2?" he asked her. _

_"__**Sechs**__..."she held up six fingers._

_"Right. You're smart for your age, Mia." She smiled. _

_"Well, I see that you are having with your Uncle Jethro aren't you Sweetie?" questioned his daughter. "So you're leaving tomorrow Bro?" _

_"Yeah, my boss is probably waiting for me." _

_"__**Will nicht das Onkel Jethro geht!!**__" __cried Mia. _

_"Sorry, sweetie but your uncle has to go back to work." _

_"Want to go too." the little girl insisted. Gibbs gave her his NCIS hat._

_"You can come visit me when you are older. You can come to work with me." _

_"Promise?" Amelia held out her pinky to Gibbs. _

_"Promise." he said wrapping his pinky around hers. _

"Jethro...Jethro...Coffee is ready." Gibbs heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and saw Ducky.

"Ah, good morning. Coffee is ready." He left the room. Gibbs looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock. He got up, change and went into the kitchen. There he saw Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee and Amelia.

"Good morning, Boss. I thought a marine gets up at pre-dawn?" Tony asked. Gibbs slapped him on the head.

"It's too early for that Boss." Gibbs gave him his don't-push-it look.

"Where are Ziva and Palmer?"

"Ziva is still getting ready and Palmer is using the bathroom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The case**

Now everybody was in the living room, waiting for Amelia to tell them what case they took on.

"So, two weeks ago we found a marine dead in the basement of the Berlin High School here on base. The only link we could find is that he is a marine of the U.S. Navy."

"And how do you know that?"

"Based on his uniform and the tats on his arm we could tell that he is from the U.S."

"No dog-tags?" Amelia shook her head.

"Three days after that we found another marine dead, but this time near the Gym of the School. Other than the first marine, the second body is a German marine. He had dog-tags and personal with him. His name was Peter Smitz, 32 years old. Lived here in Berlin and was sailor on the S.S. Bayern."

"S.S. what?" asked Gibbs.

"The S.S. Bayern, Jethro. It's a ship! Smitz and John Doe were strangled. Anyway three days after that, students found two new bodies in the dumps of the school."

"What were they doing at the dumps?" Ziva said.

"Putting away the trash from a cooking class." Amelia said.

"So do you know who they are?"

"Yes and no. One is American and the other German. The German has his dog-tags. His name is Gottfried von Shamen, 41 years old. He was a, what do you call it? A Petty-officer?"

"How did he die?"

"Well based our M.E. he was shot in the heart, the same thing with the other body, the American."

"So, we have two dead John Doe and two dead German Marines. And all of this happened near a High School?" Gibbs sighed. He knew that Amelia was a good Agent, but he didn't understand how she and her team can let things get so out of hand.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The Air Force Commander didn't want my team running around the school. I'm the only one there at the moment, undercover as a sub. It's not my fault." Gibbs looked at her. Her look remained him of Jack, but he could also see Maria in her.

"Didn't say it was your fault."

"But you were thinking it. Forget it Jethro you can't fool me."

"Come, come now." Ducky went between the two. Amelia sighed.

"We better get going. My boss can tell you the rest." They left. 15 minutes the later they arrived at the German NCIS headquarters. They all squished into the elevator and went up to the second floor. There they sat at a table. Amelia's boss was standing on one end of the table. Tony, and he was sure that most would agree with him, thought he looked like a fat version of Tobias Fornell an Agent of the FBI.

"**Guten Tag, **I'm Johann Bacher, Director of German Naval Criminal Investigation Service. As I can see you already meet **Agentin Gibbs**, who was to wait for you at the airport here in Germany and not take the jet to pick you up." Bacher looked at Amelia, who slumped her shoulders. "We are pretty sure that this case is contacted with the High School."

"What makes you so sure?" Gibbs looked up from the files.

"The High School had over the years a, um, well a bad name. I don't what to go into details now...So to make sure nothing else happens we have assigned you as Subs at the High School."

"I thought Amelia was already undercover at the school?" asked McGee

"We know that, but it is not enough. We need more manpower. So you will go undercover to find out more about the teachers and the students. The principal is the only one who knows that you are NCIS. Anyhow Agent Gibbs you are the sub in U.S. History. Agent DiNozzo you are the P.E. teacher." Tony smiled at that.

"Agent McGee you will be the sub in computer apps. Officer David you will work in the SAO, student affairs office." Tony could not help but smile at Ziva. Ziva gave him her if-you-laugh-I-will-kill-you look.

"Dr. Mallard and Herr Palmer you are in charge in the Health class."

"Ah, yes a perfect opportunity to help the Young minds of today." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Frau Scuito you will be in charge of science classes. Mostly Chemistry." Abby jumped with glee.

"**Agentin Gibbs** is already the art sub. Oh before I forget...Amelia are the three spies ready to work?"

"Yes. Sarah, Nicole and Brittany are ready to work and do whatever they can to help." She turned to Gibbs. "We have three students working for us."

"Is that a good idea of putting civilians in such danger?" Ziva looked at Amelia.

"Sarah, Nicole and Brittany know about the dangers. But I think they are well covered and in addition they are the smartest students at Berlin High School."

"Please, they can't be that smart for high school." Tony said. "How old are these three girls?"

"Sarah and Nicole are both 18 years old, seniors and have a GPA of 4.2. Brittany is 14, a freshman and has a GPA of 4.0."

"Wow, that passes mine and McGee's GPA." said Abby.

"Really, what is your GPA?" Tony always wanted to now how smart Abby was.

"My GPA in High School was 3.9 and McGee's was 4.0."

"Abby!"

"What is a GPA?" Ziva asked.

"They can tell you that later; know we should get ready for tomorrow." growled Gibbs.

"Right, Boss."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: High School Years **

The next morning the NCIS team was on their way to the High School. They arrived at 7:10 am on Monday the December 11, 2006; the High School did look that big. It could only hold 700 students. On the side of the building a sigh read: 'Berlin High School, Home of the Bears.' The color of the building looked very depressing. But Tony didn't mind, he was just ready to teach P.E. Most of the rooms in the building were still dark. Then Tony noticed two figures in front of the main entrance; they were two young girls. The first, who appeared to the taller of the two, had short dark blonde hair and wore glasses that hide dark blue eyes. Next to her stood the other girl; she had long curly brown hair. She also wore glasses.

_"They are really are geeks..."_thought Tony.

"Good morning, you two." Amelia came up to the girls.

"Good morning, Amelia." replied the two in one voice.

"This is Nicole J.," Amelia pointed to the girl with blonde hair. "Her major is chemistry. And this is Sarah C.; her major is computer science and what I heard a minor in art history." Sarah grinned and Nicole rolled her eyes. "Guys, these people are the NCIS team out of Washington D.C."

"Hello very pleased to meet you." Again the two schoolgirls answered in one voice, but Nicole nodded her head and Sarah gave a bow.

"This is Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Officer David, Abby Scuito, Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer."

"So you are your subs till Christmas?" Sarah asked.

"It appears so."

"These two can show you around. I have to get ready for my art class. **Tschüss!**" with that Amelia left.

"So what classes are you teaching?" Nicole said.

"Well, I'm in charge of the U.S. History class..."Gibbs started, but Sarah interpreted him.

"You are? Yes, that means Mr. H. is not there. This is going to be easy." Sarah noticed Gibbs glare. "Ups, sorry."

"Ziva is working in the SAO, McGee is teaching computers, Abby is teaching Chemistry, Ducky and Palmer here are in charge of health and DiNozzo doing P. E." At that last part Nicole and Sarah started laughing. Tony stared at them.

"Sorry, Agent DiNozzo, sorry, but it's...it's just too funny. Who gave you that assignment?" Nicole giggled.

"What is with this SAO thing? What can of class is that?"

"It's not a class, Officer David; it's the Student Affairs Office. There you help the students sigh out or in or help them with different things. It's getting late; we should show you to your rooms." They went inside. "Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer if you would follow me." Sarah led Ducky and Jimmy to a room next to the cafeteria. "This is your room. Mrs. C left you some notes of what the class is doing right know. If you need any help just call the nurse. She is on Speed dial."

"Thank you, my dear." Sarah left and hurried up to catch up with the others. Nicole was just showing McGee is room.

"Here, we have the newest of new that is related to computers and doohickeys things."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"McGee!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You better teach these kids..."

"Right, boss."

They went on. "Here is the SAO." They went inside. There sat a middle aged woman with light brown hair. She glanced at them.

"Ah, top of the morning to 'eah." she said with a thick Irish accent. "You must be Ms. David.

The principal told me 'eah were comein'."

"Yes, uh, good morning." Ziva said. She looked at the woman with a little shock. Tony was trying hard not to laugh. Sarah and Nicole just smiled.

"I'm Mrs. O'Reily. I'm glad to have you on your team." Ziva stared at Gibbs. She had a please-don't-leave-me-with-her face on. They left the SAO again. "Here is the teachers lounge. No students allowed." Sarah pointed to a room were Gibbs heard a conversation going on. They arrived at a set of stairs. "Okay, Nicole you can take Ms. Scuito upstairs to the lab. I'll take Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo to their rooms." Nicole nodded and let Abby upstairs.

"This way Agent DiNozzo, I'll show you the Gym." They went outside. There was a smaller building next to the main building. Gibbs noticed yellow tape near the entrance to the football field. He looked at Tony then at Sarah, who also noticed the tape. "Is there were the body of the German marine was found?" he asked her. "Yes, the football field is looked for all students and all games have been canceled till next semester. So after school hours nobody is here you can take a look at it." Sarah gazed around the area. She also looked the street that was right next to the school. Gibbs followed her gaze. He saw two cars packed on the side of the road. "Ow, they have separated looker rooms." Gibbs heard Tony say. Sarah turned her head to Gibbs. She gave him a-is-this-guy-a-prev-?-look.

"DiNozzo, get to work." he roared at Tony.

"On it, Boss."

"Well then, this way Agent Gibbs." The two of them went back inside. They went down a hall and turned right. "This is your class room." Sarah pointed to a room on her left.

"Thank you Ms. C."

"No problem, just doing my job." Gibbs went into the room. There were some students already in the room, talking. They stared at Gibbs.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." said a boy. "Are you a sub or just for a visit?"

"I'll be your sub till Christmas. My name is Gibbs."

"Cool."

"Oh before I forget, Mr. Gibbs...,"Sarah came back into the room. "If you need coffee, there is some in room 123 Mrs. Camish can make you some, if you like?" Gibbs nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The History of Boats**

**(Ok, each of the next seven chapters is about everybody's day till school ends. So it is four periods. Then I will continue with the normal story.-DarthLoki)**

There was a silent between the students and Gibbs. They sat there staring at each other. Gibbs felt it was one of his interrogations with a criminal. Finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"So, what was Mr. H teaching you?" he asked.

"Well we're on the part where English people came on this big ship to America. Uh...I think it was call the 'Mayflower' or something..." Gibbs grinned. They just name a subject that he loved. Ships and boats. Every marine should know about them...

"Well, then let me tell you something about ships and boats..."

The bell rang. "Oh, it appears we are done for now." Gibbs said goodbye to the students.

"I had no idea that boats are so important to the world..."declared one of the students to his classmates. That made Gibbs smile. New students were coming in for his next class. Of course Gibbs paid attention of what the students were talking about.

"Did you hear? Captain Crunch closed the football field and no students and/or teachers are allowed near it."

"Yeah, I hear that and that school games are canceled till after Christmas break is over."

"Great, I'm on the girls Basketball team...so did they really found a body there?"

"Yeah, I heard they found a hobo..."

"Really? I heard they found a young Air Force dude..."

"Will you guys just shut up!!" Gibbs heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Sarah. She gazed furiously at the two girls.

"Jeez, Sarah, whats your problem?" one the girls asked.

"My problem is you two gossiping about things you know nothing about!!" Gibbs would have stepped in by now, but he wanted to see why Amelia and Bacher put faith in her.

"Oh...tell me then, Miss Honor Roll. What do you know? I know that you are a T.A. for Dr. B and I also know that she, Mr. T and you found the body!!" Gibbs stared at Sarah. This was new information. Nobody told him that one of the spies found one the bodies. Sarah cept on her mask.

"So what? Yes, I found the body along with two teachers; yes I'm a T.A. for Dr. B even though Captain Crunch told us that students are not allowed to be T.A. till next semester and yes I'm on the honor roll. So just because you didn't make it doesn't mean you call me names!!" The girl was speechless. "Now if you don't mind I would like to listen to Mr. Gibbs, because you already wasted most of his time with your mindless gap." Sarah turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"Sorry, Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and started again with the history of boats. After an hour the bell rang and the students left for lunch.

"Sarah!"

"Yes?" Gibbs nodded his head to tell her to come to him. Sarah gave him curiously look. One of her curly hair strains was in her face.

"Anything new?" Sarah tilted her head and smiled. Gibbs took a sip of coffee and then gazed up to her.

"You always act like that?"

"Um...no...b-but I have been stressed out lately by these people...and I couldn't take it anymore...and..." She stopped because held up his hand.

"Nobody told me that you found the German marine by the football field."

"Oh, nobody told you...well I found the German marine and Nicole and Brittany found the two marines in the dumps."

"What?!" Gibbs leaped up from his desk. Sarah back away from him. Gibbs could read fear in her eyes.

"**Tut mir leid**, I didn't know that you didn't know." She bowed in front in him.

"Why do you that?" "What?"

"That bowing thing? What are you? Japanese?"

"Um...no, I'm half German, oh but I was in Japan a few years ago. I think I just got uses to the bowing."

"Ya think?"

"Attention all students...Sarah C. Sarah C. please come to the SAO. Sarah C. please comes to the SAO." Zivas voice echoed from the speakers.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs." She left the room. Gibbs sighed to himself; he didn't want to be hard on the girl. He just wished somebody had told him sooner. Gibbs felt guilty (and that is rare). The next to class went by like that. In Gibbs's last class he met the last of the three spies. Her name was Brittany. After the bell rang, Gibbs left the room and went out to the football field.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: P.E. is hell**

"Good Morning. I'm Tony DiNozzo and I will be your P.E. teacher till Christmas. Now then we will start with 5 laps and will continue from there." The students looked at each then back at Tony. A girl raised her hand. She was fourteen years old and had short dark-brown hair.

"Um...excuse me Mr. DiNozzo; we are doing Basketball practice at the moment with Mr. L."

"And may I ask of what your name is?"

"I'm Brittany S. and if I may add that I know you're a little secret AGENT, Mr. DiNozzo..." Brittany whispered to Tony. Tony looked at her.

"Are you the..."

"Yes."

"Now look here Brittany, if I say you run 5 laps, you run 5 laps, get it?" Brittany had this evil grin that Tony didn't like.

"Oh, I understand Mr. DiNozzo, I understand." She turned to her other classmates. "Guys, Mr. DiNozzo has just volunteered to be a victim..., um I mean a helper in our favorite little game." The class started to clap and howler. Brittany turned back to Tony and had her evil grin on her face again. Tony back away slowly. He would be honest with himself. He scared. Not only scared, but freighted, shocked, anxieties and was ready to panic.

"I can tell you that I am a sup and that anything you do to me would be against the law."

"Oh...well I may perhaps tell you that this game is perfectly legal in every way and form." Brittany turned to the students. "Get the rope and ladder."

_"That is it"_ Tony thought to himself. _"Either I'm going to fight like a man or make a run for it."_

"Grab him he is trying to make a run for it." yelled a boy. Tony jolted himself to the nearest door. But it was looked. In his panic Tony wished he had his gun with him. Brittany and the other students were slowly coming towards him.

10 minutes later

"Remarkable job guys." Brittany and the others were looking up at Tony. Tony was tied up and was hanging from the Basketball hoop. He gave the students an evil glare.

"One question: Why the hell are you doing this?" Brittany grinned.

"We can name you a lot of different reasons Mr. DiNozzo, but the number one of our list is: We just don't like you."

"And how long do I have to hang here?" He couldn't wait to get down and pay back the little monsters.

"Oh, well we been thinking and we decided that you can stay up there till the end of school. You have three classes to go. Don't worry about it. We do it all the time. You should have seen Captain Crunch when it was his turn. Ran away screaming, the big baby."

"Who?"

"The principal; we call him Captain Crunch. Don't know why though." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well then I think we are ready for part two of the game."

"Part two?"

"This is the part where we through waterballons and/or volleyballs at you. So what do you want?"

"How about neither?"

"Sorry, you have chosen one of each. O.K. how about volleyballs? There are much more fun and we don't want you to die of a cold."

_"I'm going to die...I'm going to die..."_Tony felt the volleyballs hit him in different parts of his body. "Ten point if you hit his head." He heard one of the students cry. The pain wasn't that bad as he thought it would be. He went through worst pain that this he was sure of it. In the distance Tony heard a bell ring.

"Times up, guys. Let's go!" Tony looked up. He saw the students leave towards the locker-rooms.

"H-Hey...what about me? You can't just let me hang here!!" Brittany looked up to him. Tony was starting to extreme dislike her. Spy or not; she had no right to do this to a federal agent.

"Sorry, Mr. DiNozzo, but you have three more classes to go. There is a break in between so the students can have lunch and relax." She left him.

"Wait! Get back here! Brittany! Brittany? Hello? Anybody?" Tony sighed to himself. He could never survive this class till Christmas. He felt dizzy.

"Mr. DiNozzo...? Mr. DiNozzo..?" Tony looked down to the voice. There, looking up to him was Nicole.

"Are you alright?" Tony shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry...First period was always a little weird. I see that you took the volleyball treatment. Well then, I think it's time for the waterballons treatment, what do you think, ladies and gentlemen?" Tony gazed around him. He saw ten other students around Nicole holding up waterballons.

"Oh, no..."

Tony arouse from his slumber. He tried to move his legs and to his surprise they were touching the ground. Then he tried to move his arms, but they were still tied. Tony was lying on the ground in the gym. Tony felt like someone was watching him. He got up were slowly; the rope was cutting into his arms. Next he spotted three figures in front of him, they came up to him. Tony tried to back away from them, but he couldn't move. One of the figures bent down to him and slowly said:

"Shh...Don't worry, Agent DiNozzo we're here to help." The voice was soft and friendly. Tony opened his eyes and glance right into a face of a young woman. She had short red hair and dark brown eyes. Tony attempted to speak, but the woman laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh...Don't say a word. We're are here to help, but we can only do it, if don't say word. Okay?" Tony slowly nodded.

"Alright...here is something to eat and something to drink. You had a rough day, Agent DiNozzo." Tony gave her a shock look as he was eating the food. "Oh, you wonder how I know. Don't worry; we know everything about you and the rest of your team. But, fear not we mean you no harm."

"Rem, are you done yet?" Tony stared at the other to figures, who was standing in the background. "Yes, I am done. Sorry, Agent DiNozzo, but my time is up to help and you have to go back up there. But don't worry, somebody will come back and help." With that Tony fell back into his slumber.

The next two periods Tony didn't really acknowledge; he felt pain of the volleyballs, but he kept on drifting thru slumber and wakeness.

"Agent DiNozzo...? Agent DiNozzo...? Wake up! Please wake up!" Again Tony heard a female voice calling him.

"What...? Whats wrong?"

"Agent DiNozzo, it's me. Sarah...please wake up."

"S-Sarah? Where the hell am I?" Tony got up slowly; he noticed that he was no longer tied up. He felt lightheaded and woozy, but he could see clearly and saw Sarah's face. The teenagers face full of concern and unease.

"Can you get up?" She grabbed his arm and slowly held Tony get up. She led him out of the gym. Tony had a feeling that this is the woman the red head was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Science fun**

Nicole led Abby up the stairs and thru a door.

"Oh!" Abby jumped up and down with delight. They were in a huge room full of science things and even a DNA scanner. "Wow, you have, like, everything I have back in my lab."

"Well, I have requested most of these items, because it helped me and other students learn more."

"That is so cool! What ever gave you the idea of doing this?"

"Don't know really...I just had this obsession of taking things apart and figuring out what happened to them."

"So I can teach this class?"

Nicole nodded. "And three more classes!!!"

"This is soooo cool!"

"If you need any help I'm in your class."

"Gotcha!!" So Abby taught the class about DNA and all of the other things she loves to do. Nicole was a big help to. She and Abby became friends really fast. After the four classes were over Abby and Nicole went down stairs again and went out to the football field.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Revenge of the Computer Geeks (I know, the title sounds great, but I don't know what to do. So I think I will keep it short.-DarthLoki)**

McGee was imprested with all of the tech-stuff the school had.

Short version: McGee, Sarah and Nicole hacked into the school computer system and changed the profiles of the teachers. Nobody else found out about it. Of course Gibbs founds out a lot of things and of course there is Amelia. But we will see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Is there a doctor in the house? (Sorry, but this part is short.-DarthLoki)**

"Good morning class, I'm Dr. Mallard. I'll be your sub today and the next few days till the beginning of the Holidays. This here is Mr. Palmer, he is my assistant. I was told that this is the Health class. Well then, let us begin." Ducky went on and on about his times of where he has been and what he has read over the years. The bell rang.

"Oh, it appears our time is done for today. Goodbye. Well then, Jimmy, what class is next?"

"Um, Doctor...that was the last class. You are done for today."

"Oh...well then, we better go out to the football field. Did you know that football is a different version of Rugby...I knew a lad back in England who was..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Students Affairs gone wrong**

"Ms. David?"

"Yes?"

Mrs. O'Reily came into the SAO with two students following her. Ziva glanced at Mrs. O'Reily then at the boy and then to the girl.

"I found this two making out in the hallway, can you watch them while I call their parents."

"Um, alright..." Mrs. O'Reily placed the two students across from Ziva. Ziva got a better look at them. The boy looked like; in Ziva own opinion, a cross over of Tony and McGee. He had Tony famous hair style and smile, but his face and body language was that of McGee. The girl on the other hand looked like a lap dancer. Long wave hair and a very short mini skirt that would make even Tony turn red.

"Ah, good morning 'adam, this is Mrs. O'Reily, I am calling from Berlin High School...no, no your sons are fine. We just found your youngest, Erik, making out with another student." Ziva looked over to the boy. He gazed a few moments to Mrs. O'Reily and then looked down to the floor. After that Mrs. O'Reily called the girls mother. "Good morning, Mrs. Halt, this is Mrs. O'Reily from Berlin High School. I'm calling about your daughter, Jeannie...no she is fine...I just found her making out with another student. Yes...no...yes, alright see you then." She hung up the phone and told the students. "Your parents are coming to take you home. While you wait you can go to the principal's office." Erik and Jeannie got up and left the room.

"Does this always happen?" asked Ziva.

"Sometimes, but not always...you will get hang of it." Ziva looked at her and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, before I forget, can you call Sarah C. in here. I need a word with her. Come, I will show you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Ninja Order**

After school, the NCIS team went to the football field. Gibbs was the first one by the field. He stared at the position where the two cars parked early that morning, but they were gone.

"Ah, Jethro. I see that you are all ready done with your class." Gibbs turned towards Ducky and Jimmy. Behind them came Ziva and Amelia chatting. Gibbs smiled. He was happy to see that Amelia had somebody to talk to, the same with Ziva. The two women put on their cloves and went straight to work.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Just then Gibbs saw Sarah and Nicole run up to him with Abby right behind them.

"Agent Gibbs! Agent DiNozzo can't be found in the main building. Nicole and I were looking for him." Sarah realized.

"Great! Just my luck. We are in the middle of an investigation and DiNozzo has nothing better to do then to get lost." Gibbs sighed. No use to fight it. "Did you check the Gym?" he asked Sarah.

"No, I was just on my way there." With that Sarah left the group and ran into the gym. Nicole looked at Abby and Abby looked at her. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Jethro," Ducky came up to Gibbs, "I'm leaving with Jimmy and Abby to go back to Headquarters. We have to start our own investigation."

Just then Sarah came out of the Gym holding on to Tony. Tony had several bruises on his body. Sarah was holding on to him so that he wouldn't lose balance. Gibbs ran up to Tony to give Sarah a hand.

"What happened?" he asked Tony.

"Had to much fun with the P.E. class, Boss. I'll be alright. Just need something to eat." Tony whispered.

"Ducky!" Gibbs called. Ducky came up running say "Oh my..." under his breath. Sarah and Gibbs layed Tony up against a tree. Ducky bend down and examined him.

"And?"

"Well, there is nothing serious. Just a few bruises on his arms and legs and it appear that our young Anthony is hungry." Tony gave Ducky a light nod.

"I'll go and get some food from the kitchen." Nicole left the group and ran to the main building. Gibbs turned to Sarah.

"How did you find him?"

Sarah looked down at Tony then up to Gibbs. "I found him tied up on the Gym floor. It seems that the gym classes tied him up and hang him from the basketball hoop. He was probably hit with waterballons and volleyballs, that's where he got the bruises. At our school we have the tradition to do this to every new member of the teachers staff." At that moment Nicole came back with food and something to drink. She gave it to Ducky who started to help Tony eat the food.

"Where do you get that?" Gibbs asked Nicole.

"Oh, I have a cooking class so I now where all the food is." Suddenly Gibbs noticed that McGee wasn't there.

"Where is McGee?"

"He is the computer lab checking out the personal files of all the teachers," said Sarah. "I helped him get the password." Gibbs stared at her for a mere second then turned back to Ducky and Tony.

"Is he alright?"

"Of course. Young Anthony can go strait to work." With that Gibbs nodded, Tony got up and mumbled something under his breath.

"Whats that, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss." Tony glared at Nicole. So Ducky, Jimmy and Abby went back to Headquarters. Sarah and Nicole went to the computer lab to help McGee. Tony, Ziva, Amelia and Gibbs were looking through the bushes and scrubs near the field. Amelia was on her hands and knees. She hated this part of the job but then again she had fun. She could hear Tony moan next to her.

"Is something wrong Agent DiNozzo?" she asked. Tony looked up and into her face.

"Not at all, I was just in the mood to moan around while looking for...Hey, Boss what are we looking for?"

"Anything that my lead us to the victims killer." called Gibbs from behind a tree. Amelia returned to her job. She glanced at every leaf on the ground. _Never leave a leaf unturned_...she thought. Unexpectedly Amelia felt the ground disappear under her hands. She fell into a big hole. Near by Tony heard a big 'uff' coming from the spot where Amelia was earlier.

"Amelia?"

"Down here!!" Tony heard a voice down below in a hole.

"Amelia? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Please get me out of here!! I'm claustrophobic!"

"Right. See if you can grab my hand." Tony bent down in front of the hole and stuck his hand in. After awhile Tony felt a warm hand grab his. Tony pulled on the hand and with two pulls Amelia was out of the hole. She was holding herself tight and was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Tony asked and sat by her.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Thanks Agent Di...Thanks Tony." Amelia smiled.

"No problem."

"Hehehehehe...you were always the clumsy one Mia." said a voice. Tony and Amelia got up real fast and pulled their guns. But nobody was there. Gibbs and Ziva came towards them.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ziva who also pulled out her gun.

"Hehehehe...fun to play with little agents don't you think Nana?"

"LOL...who would have thought that our little Mia, would become a federal agent one of these days, right Rem?"

"Hahahaha...and look she brought friends to play with, Kai." There were three different voices. Tony thought they sound familiar. Out of the blue it dawn on Amelia.

"Rem? Kai? Nana? Is that you guys?"

"Yes, it is us," said a woman who jumped out of a tree. She was short and had dark black hair. "The Trio of Terror have returned to Germany." she said. Two more women jumped out of the trees. A tall woman with short blond hair and a woman with red hair. They all smiled at Amelia and the others. Amelia walked up to them and hugged each one of them. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva placed there gun into there holsters. Tony noticed that the woman with the red hair was the one who helped him earlier that morning. He wanted to blurt something out, but he become aware of that the woman put a finger on her lips.

"Guys these people are..." Amelia wanted to continue but the blond put a hand over her mouth.

"We can introduce ourselves thanks Mia." she said. She looked at Gibbs. "Hi, I'm Nana, that is Kai and this is Rem, we are friends of Mia."

"I thought we introduce ourselves Nana?!" said Kai.

"Well, yes I did it for all of us." Rem and Kai shook there heads. Amelia meanwhile was trying to pull Nanas hand of her mouth, but she failed.

"Do you mind letting my niece go?" Gibbs said quietly.

"Oops, sorry Mia." Nana let her go.

"Well with that done...one question: What the heck are you doing here?" asked Amelia while gasping for air.

"Clearly that it easy to answer. We are here to help you and Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and Officer David with the case."

"What how do you know our names and how do you know about the case?" asked Ziva.

"Oh, we everything about you and the rest of the world." said Kai with an evil grin.

"Just get to the point and leave all that ninja crude out of it." said Mia and crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright," said Rem holding up her hands. "We heard that four marines were killed here and the order has decided that we should investigate."

"There that's all fine, but there is only one problem...you three all the only members of the ninja order. And you are not allowed to investigate, because you are only citizens and it's against the law."

"So much for the 'there is only one problem'. Mia, look, we here to help. Plus you are part of the order to you know. So do you want your information or not?"

Before Mia could reply her cell phone rang.

"'Cuse me." she mumbled and left the group. Few minutes she came back.

"Bacher and the other got a tip that the german police found another body. He said that Sarah and Nicole should show Tony and Tim were it is. They know there way around and can take them there."

"Alright, DiNozzo. Go look for Nicole, Sarah and McGee and let them take you to the place." Without a word Tony left to look for Sarah, McGee and Nicole.

"So you want to tell us what you know?" Gibbs asked turning the Ninja Order.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The German Mafia**

"Those girls are really scary if you ask me." said Nicole as she opened the car door. Tony has told them what happened and jumped into Sarah's car.

"Don't mind them, they are always like that. They were like that before I knew them." said Sarah while starting the car.

"Still, it is kind of weird that they know everything about us and the team. Just the whole Ninja thing is bizarre enough."

"Hold it, hold it," said Tony and turn to Nicole in the back. "What do you mean **us** and the team?"

"Well, I mean, Sarah, me, then you and the rest of the team. Sarah and I are us and the team is the team. You don't really think that I believe that Sarah and I are part of your team do you? Sarah, Brittany and I are a team of our own." McGee, who sat next to Nicole in the back of the car, was fascinated by the girls' bravery to stand up to Tony. For the next fifteen minutes there was complete silence between the four. Then suddenly the back window of the car broke. Tony yelled to them to get down and Sarah stopped the car. For the next ten seconds they heard nothing. Tony was the first to react.

"What just happened?"

"It appears somebody shoot through the window." Nicole pointed out. Sarah gazed at them and McGee saw that her face was turning white. She carefully unlocked the doors.

"We have to get out of here right know or we are done for." Nicole understood right away. She opened her car door very slowly, bent down and opened Tony's door. Sarah did the same and opened McGee's door.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked Nicole. Nicole put her finger on her lip and pulled Tony out of the car slowly.

"Stay down, the both of you." whispered Sarah to McGee. Immediately following her sentence, a shoot of a gun rang out. All flinched by the sound of the gun fire.

"Nicole, you get Tony and McGee out of here and back to headquarters." Sarah said.

"Are you nuts and leave you here in the hands of these mad men?" Nicole yelled.

"It's the only way to get rid of them. Don't worry about me. I know Berlin like the back of my hand." Another shoot rang out. "Go already, go." Nicole grabbed Tony by the hand and pulled him down the street. But in Nicole's hurried state she forgot to take McGee with her. _Damn it_ Sarah thought to herself. _I have to get Agent McGee out of danger_.

"Agent McGee please follows me quickly." Without another word Sarah pulled McGee down another street and towards a bridge. More shoots chimed through the air. Based on his training, McGee automatically pushed Sarah down to the ground to protect her from the bullets. He was ready to pull his gun when Sarah said:

"Don't?! If you do, then you will never again have a quiet night in your life." McGee's hand stopped in midair, while his head was thinking about what Sarah just said. Sarah used those ten seconds to through McGee and herself over the bridge.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Meanwhile Nicole and Tony were running down the street and left into an ally. The shooting still rang around them. Tony, like McGee before him, tried to pull his gun, but Nicole held onto his arm.

"Do not pull it. If you do, then they know who you are and put you on their Dead List." she said with a scared voice. Tony gazed at her. He could tell that she meant it.

"Who are these people?" More shoots clanged the air. Tony pushed Nicole against the alleys wall.

"Uff. Agent DiNozzo, I know we are in a dangerous place at a dangerous time, but do you mind giving me some air to breath."

"Sorry."

"Alright we have to find a way to get out of here without being seen or heard. If I knew in what alley we were, then I could find a way out." Nicole unhurried down the alley with Tony right behind her. He thought it would be best to leave to search and saving part to Nicole, who has lived in Berlin longer then he has, but he still did not trust her all the way. After the waterballons business, he was sure that he couldn't trust Brittany or the other kids in the P.E. class again.

"Ah, this is **Südalley**; we are only two blocks away from the St. Simon church. We will be safe once we are inside."

"What makes you say that?"

"The German Mafia hates going into a church."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Meanwhile back at the school. Gibbs, Ziva and Amelia were on their way to the dump yard in the back of the main building. There were three large containers that were lined up in a row.

"Who in there right minds would dump bodies here?" asked Ziva while looking for glues. Neither the football field nor the basement brought the team any closer to the answer. The basement was clean, in Gibbs view too clean. He knew that someone had a lot of experience of have to kill and have to leave a crime scene without leaving a mark. Amelia had told him severely times that she and her team doubled checked everything.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

At the same time Brittany was helping Abby down in the Lab at headquarters.

"No DNA, no nothing." Abby was really depressed. Brittany didn't like it. She had a feeling that they were missing something.

NCINCISNCISNCIS

Simultaneously, Tony and Nicole were just one block away from the church, but before they went Nicole told Tony that Germany had a Mafia, like the one down in Italy. The Mafia didn't like Americans living in Berlin, nevertheless they hated Germans, who married Americans or went out with them.

"Here we are. St. Simon church. One of the biggest Catholics churches in Berlin." They went inside. Nobody was there. Suddenly Nicole heard a noise, she grabbed Tony by the arm and pushed him into a confessional and went to the one next to it. Once inside they could only see each other through a small window.

"So...Nicole, are you religious?" Tony asked Nicole after a few minutes. Nicole gave him a mean look.

"No. I don't have a religion. Are you?"

"No."

"Not surprised."

"Whats that supposed to..."

"Shh. I think they are gone." They got out of the confessional very slowly. Nobody was to be seen.

"I think we lost them." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to headquarters and hope that Sarah and McGee are alright."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

The Spree was freezing cold; when McGee fell in. He felt a hand holding on to his.

"Agent McGee. A-Agent Mc--Gee" he heard a voice calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Sarah, who was trying to keep her head out of the water and trying at the same time to hold up McGee. McGee just then noticed that they were still in the river.

"C-Come on. We must g-get out of t-the river, before we f-freeze." he said to Sarah, who had a hard time keep her head up. McGee pulled Sarah to the banks. McGee took a deep breath, then glance over at Sarah to see if she was alright. She appeared to have hard time breathing. She was holding on to her heart. McGee took off his wet jacket and draped in over Sarah. She looked up to him.

"B-But y-you will f-f-freeze." she studded. He shook his head and pulled her up. But when she tried to step on her right foot, she yelled up and lost her balance. McGee caught her.

"Is something w-wrong with your foot, Sarah?"

"I-I think I-I sprained it w-when we jump in-into the ri-iver."

"Do you know w-where we a-are?" Sarah nodded.

"The h-hospital is right around the corner. We can go t-there and warm up."

10 minutes later

"**Ach du meine Güte!**" cried out a nurse in the Hospital, when she saw McGee and Sarah walk into the waiting room. McGee was supporting Sarah. Two males' nurses came running and helped Sarah into a chair and they placed McGee next to her. Sarah was drifting through sleep and wakeness. She could only tell that somebody came up and asked:

"So what happened?" To Sarah surprised the man spoke English. She looked up at the man. He was standing over her and looked down at her and McGee. He was supporting himself with a cane. He had blue eyes, brown hair and looked grumpy.

"Well?"

"W-We fell off a bridge n-near by." answered McGee. The man, who appeared to be a doctor, bent down and took Sarah's right foot. She flinched at the pain.

"Hm. It appeared you sprained your ankle. So what where you doing on the bridge? Making out or something?" McGee turned red and Sarah gave the doctor an evil glare.

"Now it's my turn. Who are you? And what gives you the right to ask these questions?"

"Answer to the first part is this. My name is House and I'm doctor and the answer to the second part is that I have every right to find out what happened. So?" McGee took out his badge and showed it to Dr. House.

"My name is Agent McGee, NCIS and this is Sarah, High School Student. We were pursued by...well; I have no idea from whom."

"**Die Mafian**. The German Mafia. We were pursued by the German Mafia and jumped off the bridge to get away."

"Man, you don't see or hear about that in Jersey. Well, then...Sarah, you need an air cast and a cane or crutch. My prescription is crutch, but I think you're old enough to choose." Lost in thoughts Dr. House limped away. McGee jumped up and ran after him.

"Dr. House?" House turned around to McGee.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Well, I just meet you and I am not sure where I should look for a hotel for you and your girlfriend, but sure go ahead." he said sarcastically. McGee stared at him for a moment, not sure how to react.

"Well, what's the favor?"

"Oh...um...I noticed that Sarah was holding onto her heart when we came out of the water. First I thought that she was just scared, but I believe its something else. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" House pay attention to every word McGee said. He glanced over McGee's shoulder to look at Sarah, who just got her air cast on and to House surprised she got a cane. He was sure that the girl would have chosen the crutch. He looked back at McGee.

"Have you seen it before?" McGee shook his head.

"I meet her only this morning. The only thing I know is that she is a senior at Berlin High School and has a major in computer science." Before House could reply, Sarah came limping towards them.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

In the lab

"YES! YES! YES!" Abby was jumping up and down the lab. Brittany asked her what at happened.

"I finally found out who are two John Doe's are."

"That's great. You should call Agent Gibbs."

15 minutes later

Gibbs, Ziva and Amelia walked into the lab.

"What did you find, Abby?"

"I found out that your first John Doe is Adam Tomsin and the other is Billy Hamilton. Both were stationed on the S.S. New York two weeks ago. They were reported missing last week."

"Great job, Abby." Suddenly the door opened.

"So you have no religion that means that you are an ethicist."

"Right."

"But ethicist is a religion, the religion of nothing."

"Ethicist is not a religion! It's zilch."

"DiNozzo? Nicole? What the hell are you doing here?" roared Gibbs. "And where are McGee and Sarah?"

"What they are not here yet?"

"What do you mean, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Well, we kind of lost them during the chase against the mafia." said Nicole to Gibbs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?" yelled Gibbs and to everybody's astonishment Amelia. What she actually said was:

"**MAFIA!!!! VERDAMMTED SCHEIßE!!!** They know what Sarah is." Mia went up to Nicole and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"**Die Mafian!** Why didn't you come right back to the school?" Mia moaned and grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a GAME BOY Micro.

"Mia, I don't think it's time to play a game." said Tony. But Mia didn't answer him, instead she turned the GAME BOY on and was pushing the A button.

"I found-" Mia wanted to say but just then McGee and Sarah, walking on her cane, walked into the room.

"Sarah!" Nicole cried out. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, its nothing. I just sprained my ankle while runnning from the mafia. Right, Agent McGee?" Sarah looked over to McGee, who nodded his head to agree.

Unexpectedly Mia phone rang.

"**Ja? ****Amelia Gibbs? Auch Chef! Sie sind es! Ja. Ja. Um... Alles klar.** Bacher wants to meet us up stairs in his office."

So everybody went up stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fired **

"**WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT, AMELIA!!!! Die zwei Mädchen hätten sich verletzen können, nicht zu vergessen Agenten DiNozzo and McGee. Du hast verantwortung für sie.**" Johann Bacher was yelling at Amelia. After the Sarah, Nicole, Tony and McGee lost the Mafia; they have returned to the German NCIS headquarters and told the team what happened.

"**Es ist nicht meine Schuld!! SIE wollten ja die vier zum nächsten Tatort fahren, um zu sehen was los ist. SIE wollten es! SIE haben mir das befohlen!!**" Amelia anwser in a calm voice. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Sarah and Nicole where outside of Bacher office; listening to the two Germansargue inside. Abby was down in the lab and Ducky and Jimmy were performing an autopsy on the body. Gibbsglanced over to Sarah and asked: "What are they arguing about?"

"Um...,"Sarah looked down to her feet. "Um..., well Mr. Bacher is blaming Amelia for our event with the German Mafia."

"**ES IST NICHT MEINE SCHULD!! SIE WOLLTEN ES SO!! SIE SIND SCHULDING!!! ****Aaaahhh!**" Suddenly Gibbs and the others heard a crash in Bachers office. Gibbs jumped up and ran to the door, pulled his gun and opened the door. On floor he saw Amelia, holding one hand on her face. Bacher was standing over her. Neither he nor Amelia noticed Gibbs with his gun.

"**AMELIA GIBBS Sie sind gefeuerert. Geben Sie mir ihre Pistole und Ihre Marke. Sie haben nichts mehr mit diesem Fall zu tunen. Das NCIS team aus America kann bei Ihnen bleiben, aber halten Sie sich aus dem Fall raus.**" Amelia got up slowly, put down her gun and badge on Bachers desk and walked out the door. While passing him, Gibbs saw a big red spot on Amelia's face.

"I'm sorry, **Onkel** Jethro..." he heard her whisper. Without another word Amelia ran passed the others and was out of their sight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Gibbs growled at Bacher.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but I had no choice but to fire **Agentin **Gibbs. She didn't listen to my orders and she always did a bad report. Now if you would excuse me I have a meeting to go to. **Guten Tag!**" With that Bacher left. Gibbs stood there for a split second.

"Tony!!"

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony jumped as Gibbs called his name.

"You're with me. McGee look for Amelia. Sarah and Nicole, you two go home."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." said Nicole and helped Sarah out of the room. Gibbs and Tony followed them outside. McGee was left alone with Ziva.

_"I should look for Amelia? How am I going to do that? I think I need help."_

"Don't worry, McGee, I'll help you find Amelia..." McGee nodded.

Dear Readers I know this one is short sorry...

Will post Chapter 16!!!!

Agent Mia 2011


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Where the hell is she?**

"_Where the hell is she?_" thought Ziva while driving McGee and herself through parts of Berlin. _"She could be everywhere..."_ "McGee, did Amelia tell you anything about what she does on her off time? A favorite place or person?" McGee looked up from Zivas last question; he gazed at her for a few minutes then looked back down to his lap top.

"No, not really. She just told me things about computers and that she likes..." McGee stopped. He remembered something Amelia told him on their flight to Germany.

_"One time this lady at my favorite bookstore asked me if I was English; she told me that she loved the English, but when I told her that I'm part American she just glared at me. When she left she mumbled a few words. I think she put a curse on me or something like that."_

_"What kind of books do you read?"_

_"Well, mostly crime stories, they help me with my own story I'm writing. Other then that I mostly read fantasy or sci-fi books to past the time. If you want I can take you there. Its call LOGOS. L-O-G-O-S."_

"LOGOS!"

"What?"

"LOGOS! Amelia told me about a bookstore she loves. She told me it was called LOGOS."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, but we can look at a map."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

While McGee and Ziva were on their way to search for Amelia; Gibbs and Tony went down to the autopsy lab to check on Ducky. As they walked into autopsy Ducky was busy doing another autopsy on the four bodies.

"Ah, Jethro, good you're here. I have found something interesting." Gibbs stared at the body of one of the American marine. Ducky gaze at Tony, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What so interesting, Duck?"

"Ah, well the first body, Adam Tomsin, was indeed strangled. Here, around his neck," Ducky pointed around the dead mans neck. There was a fine line around it. "It appears he was strangled with an either very fine rope or with an electricity cord. Then there is our Sailor Smitz was killed in the same fashion." Ducky walk over to Smitz body and pointed at his neck.

"What about the two bodies that where found together?"

"Ah, these two where shot in the heart. Here," Ducky strolled to light machine and turned it on. "The EM found the bullet in Billy Hamilton's left heart camber. But in Petty-officers von Shamen they found the bullet in the right camber. Listen when a bullet is found in the left heart camber it points out that the shooter is right handed. But if the bullet is found in the right heart camber it shows that the shooter is left hand."

"That means that there is more then one killer. Thanks Ducky, anything else?"

"Not at the moment no." With that Gibbs left followed by Tony.

In the elevator

"You think the German Mafia is behind this, Boss? I mean they were following me and McGee."

"They weren't following you. They were following Sarah."

"Why? She is no treat to them."

"In our point of view maybe, but in the point of view of the Mafia maybe not. She told me that she is half German. That means her father is not German but American."

"What makes you think her father is American; I mean her mother could be the American. How do you know?"

"I just do."

"So the German Mafia doesn't like Americans." Tony thought back...Is that what Nicole meant when she said that he shouldn't pull his gun. _"Do not pull it. If you do, then they know who you are and put you on their Dead List."_

"Nicole said something about the Mafia having a Dead List."

"What?" Gibbs looked at Tony.

"As the Mafia was after us, they were shooting at Nicole and me. I wanted to pull my gun, but Nicole said I shouldn't because then the Mafia would know who I am and would end up on their Dead List."

"Since when do you take orders from a teenager, DiNozzo?"

"Ever since I found out that it could safe me, Boss." Gibbs smiled.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Meanwhile McGee and Ziva found the bookstore LOGOS. It was a small little store on the corner of Hessen Straße and Sachen Gasse. While they went inside they kept an eye open for Amelia.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Neither of us speaks German. So how should we ask for Amelia?"

"Easy, we ask if they speak English." said McGee. McGee went over to the cashier. The woman looked up and said:

"**Guten Tag, brachen Sie hilfe?**"

"Um, **Guten** **Tag**, um...do you speak English, um...**Englisch**?" he asked.

"Yes, but very little."

"Okay, my name is McGee. Do you know an Amelia Gibbs?"

"Amelia? **Ja**! I know her."

"Has she been her lately?"

"Um...don't understand." McGee sighed.

"When was the last time she was here?" McGee pointed around the store.

"Oh, umm...hmmm...she here last week, checked out new crime book." McGee sighed inside of himself.

"So she wasn't here today?" asked Ziva.

"No, what wrong? You friends of Amelia?" Ziva held up her badge to the woman. "Oh, NCIS; you must be good friends of Amelia."

"What makes you say that?"

"Amelia told me about **Onkel** in **Amerika**. Told me he NCIS, told me he made her go to NCIS. Speaks highly of him; loves him like a second **Papa**."

"Do you what she does if she is not at work or here?"

"Hmmm...Loves to go to park. Two blocks down from here." She pointed out the door.

"Thank you, ummm...**Danke.**" Together McGee and Ziva the store and walked down the street.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs and Tony in meantime went back to Amelia apartment in hopes that she was there. But unfortunately she wasn't. Suddenly the door bell rang...


	17. Note not Chapter

Dear Readers,

Note that in some of the chapter I sign with Darth Loki that is because that was my nickname in High School. I love Darth Vader and Detective Loki so my friend Nana gave me that name. Also I wrote this story during High School so that is why I use that name. Sorry again… In addition I don't own House in Chapter 14…. or 15…can't remember…. anyhow I don't own him.

Keep reviewing…

Agent Mia 2011


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Danger and the Doctor**

McGee and Ziva, after 10 minutes of looking, finally found the park. It really wasn't that big. It just had a little fountain, five trees, and a slide for children and a little garden full of flowers.

"They call this a park?" questioned Ziva.

"I founder what they call a super market then?" laughed McGee.

"McGee! Look over by the flowers. Is that Amelia?" Ziva pointed over the garden that had some flowers in them. In front of them stood a young woman. She had long brown hair and had her back turned from McGee and Ziva. McGee was moving towards her, but Ziva held him back.

"What?"

"Look!"

Suddenly a man appeared from behind one of the trees and had a gun in his hand. He was aiming towards Amelia. Both Ziva and McGee pulled their guns.

"Hold! NCIS!" called out Ziva. Amelia turned towards them and then moved her head to follow the view the two agents.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Suddenly the door bell rang. Gibbs went over to the door and opened it.

"Oh." said the young woman.

"Can I help you?" asked Gibbs. The young woman gazed nervously at him. Then Gibbs noticed that she was walking on two canes. She had short black hair and green eyes that where still staring at Gibbs.

"I, um ...is Amelia home?" she asked in a shy voice.

"No she is not. What is your name?" Gibbs investing side was taking over.

"Uh...I am Emily McQueen M.D." said Emily total surprised.

"You're a doctor?" asked Tony, who came up behind Gibbs. Emily nodded. Tony looked impressed.

"Um...yes. Well then I will come back later with my reports."

"Wait! What reports?"

"Oh...Amelia wanted my reports on the autopsy I did on the marines." said Emily. She didn't seem that bright to keep medical things secrets to strangers.

"You did the autopsy? So you are the EM Ducky was talking about!" cried out Tony.

"Ducky? Oh, you mean Dr. Mallard. Yes, I gave him the bodies and my reports. But Amelia called me earlier and said that she also wanted to see my reports again."

"You know Ducky? Hold it. This is going to fast. Maybe you should tell us more about you first." said Tony. Gibbs nodded in agreement and let Emily into the apartment.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

A gunshot rang through out the park. McGee and Ziva reacted right away and ducked. Ziva got behind one of the trees and McGee ducked behind the fountain. Ziva tried to shot back the man, but to her surprise he was already gone.

"MIA!" Ziva span around to see McGee run towards Amelia, who was lying on the ground. Ziva checked the area and then ran up to McGee and Amelia.

"Is she alright?" she asked. McGee was holding Amelia upright, her right arm was bleeding.

"I'm alright Ziva just a little starch." said Mia in a low voice. To Zivas and McGee surprised a car pulled up at the entrance of the park. Nicole jumped out of the driver seat and ran up towards them.

"Aaahhhh! Are you guys alright?" cried Nicole out. Mia sighed and got up slowly.

"Nicole, why aren't you at home? I thought you would be with Sarah?" Nicole smiled at Mia question.

"I'm with Sarah. See..." Nicole pointed towards her car. In the passenger seat sat Sarah. She smiled at them and waved at them.

"But how did you know we where here?" asked McGee while helping Mia to the car. Nicole smiled again. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a Game Boy Micro. Mia rolled her eyes. Why did she think of that?

"Ok, what is that thing?" asked Ziva.

"It was originally a Game Boy Micro where you play games with, but after Sarah worked on them she turned them into tracking devices." Sarah smiled. McGee, Ziva and Amelia went into the back seats of Nicole's VW Golf.

"Alright! Everyone has their seatbelts on? Good! Now, off to Miss Amelia apartment!!!!" yelled out Nicole. Sarah clapped her hands.

"Yeah!" cried out Sarah. "Ow!" She reached for her ankle.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Meanwhile Gibbs and Tony were listening and asking Emily McQueen question and answer. Dr. McQueen was born and raised in Scotland and then joined the Air Force as a doctor. She met Amelia in one of her cases.

"So how old are you Dr. McQueen?" Gibbs asked. Emily blushed.

"I...I am...27." Emily looked down at her feet. "I had motorcycle accident two years ago, so now I walk with these." Emily pulled up her canes. "I was still in medical school when it happened. I finish last year. So now I am here." Tony and Gibbs just blinked. Just then the front door opened.

"Mia?" Gibbs called out.

"**Hallo** uncle Jethro." said Amelia. Amelia gazed at the sofa. "Emily? What are you doing here?" Emily got up slowly with one of her canes and walked over to Amelia.

"You wanted to see my reports, remember? Oh, what happened to you? Did you get shot?"

"What?" Gibbs ran over to Amelia.

"It's okay, uncle Jethro it is just a starch. Ow!" Emily grabbed Mia arm and took a look at it.

"It is nothing dangerous, Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo could you hand me my bag, please?" Tony picked up Emily bag from the couch and handed it to Emily.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo." Emily smiled at him. Tony blushed. (**OMGoodness, I made Tony blush. LOL-Agent Mia**) Tony mumbled a welcome. Emily dug around in her bag and pulled out a couple of bandages. She opened one of them and warped it around Mias arm.

"There that should do the trick." smiled Emily.

"Thanks Emily. It is good to a doctor as a friend."

"So what happened, Mia?" asked Gibbs. Mia turned towards him, but didn't look into his eyes. Here she was. Without a job, got shot at and know she had to explain everything to her uncle, the ex-marine. Amelia hated her life right know. She hated to be stuck in her situation; she hated Bacher and hated the German Mafia.

"I...uh, I..."Amelia stuttered."Well, after Bacher fired me..." Emily gasped. "I went to the park down town. I just needed a place to think...you know. So I just stood there in front of the flower bed." McGee and Ziva nodded to agree.

"We saw her there, boss."

"Duh, Probie." Tony mocked McGee.

"Suddenly I heard Ziva voice call out. I turned around to see her and McGee standing there with their guns pulled. But I saw they were looking at something or someone else. So I turned to see a..." Amelia couldn't finish her sentence.

"We saw a gun man, Gibbs." answered Ziva. "He was aiming at Amelia. I could tell that he was a trained killer."

"He is not trained killer." said Amelia. "He is the second hand of the Godfather. The second hand of the boss of the German Mafia. They want me died." Amelia held up her hand to her mouth. "**Scheiße**!" she mumbled. Emily felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uh...I think I should get going...Mia, the files are on the kitchen table." Emily started to walk or limp (whatever) through the hallway when Tony said:

"Here, Doctor. I will help you." and Tony followed Emily through the hallway. He opened the door for her. Emily gave him a smile. "Do you need help with the stairs, Doctor?" he finally asked as Emily reached the stairs and stared at them. She turned around to him.

"Would you, please?" she said in a low voice. Tony went in front of her and held out his hands. Emily grabbed on to them and they both slowly went down the stairs. When they got at the bottom of the stairs Emily said:

"Thank you very much, Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony." Emily smile got bigger.

"Emily." and with that she "limped" off. Tony kept his eyes on her till she turned around the corner. After that Tony went back upstairs. Nicole was just helping Sarah down the stairs when they both said:

"Good night Tony!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: No Christmas for Amelia**

Neither Gibbs nor Mia wanted to talk about "The Mafia wants to kill me." Topic and went to bed. It was late and nobody got any further with the four dead marines, so they called it a night. Ducky, Jimmy and Abby have returned from headquarters with no new news. In Gibbs and Duckys room Ducky was sound asleep, but Gibbs still awake. Next door in Zivas room Ziva was reading a book. Down stairs in Abby room Abby was surfing the internet. Across from her room Jimmy was also fast asleep, while McGee and Tony were still awake. (It seems only doctors and their assistance could sleep tonight) Tony was still thinking about Emily and McGee was worried about Mia. Back upstairs in the living room Mia was sitting on the sofa thinking about what happened through out the day. She had a totally different plan. The first part was not to get fired, the second part was not to get shot at and the last part was not to mention to second hand of the Godfather to uncle Jethro.

"_Great...I'm done for. Or better yet I'm totally skewed. I hate my life._" Just then the phone rang. Amelia sighed to herself. She got up to answer it before any of the others would wake up from the stupid ring tone her father choice for the phone.

"Gibbs." she answered. She wanted to make clear that she was pissed off and didn't want to talk.

"_I knew you would still be awake._" come a male voice from the other end.

"**Papa**?" said Amelia is surprise. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"_Why do you sound surprised to hear my voice? I'm the only one who ever call you or do you need to tell me something, Mia?_"

"**Papa**! I told you I don't have a boyfriend. I'm only 24."

"_Well you should hurry up. You are not young forever._"

"I'm hanging up now." Mia said in a mocking tone.

"_Alright, alright. I just wanted to see how you are doing._"

"I'm fine. Just like two days ago, when you called last time. But I...um..."

"_'But I...' what, Mia? Are you in trouble? You had a one night stand and you are pregnant? Well what?_"

"**Papa**!!! I'm not pregnant!!! I just got fired today!!!" Amelia gasped. Her father did it again. He kept on asking question till Amelia could not take it anymore and yelled out the answer.

"_You got FIRED!! Bacher fired YOU! You are the best agent he has. You maybe the only female agent, but the best agent nonetheless. That lazy fat son of a..._"

"**PAPA!!**" Now Mia yelled into the phone. She jumped to her own surprise that she was so loud. She went out to the balcony. "I told you not to curse in front of me or another person. Just curse in your mind, okay? And don't worry, I will find another job. We can talk about it when you came back for Christmas."

"_Yeah, you see Mia that is why I called. I...um, not coming home for Christmas again this year. You see we just got new information and they need those jets past New Years. So I will be back in January and before you say anything, I tried everything in my power to come home next week, but the secretary of the Air Force himself told me to stay. I can't go against is command. You know how I am. I am a Gibbs and a Gibbs never..._"

"Never goes against an order, just around it. I still say that is a stupid family motto." Amelia said. She was furious at the Air Force and her dad. "It doesn't matter **Papa** so you will be home in January. That is just one more Christmas alone. But I don't mind." Jack Gibbs was the only person Amelia could lie to and get away with it.

"_Great! I knew you would understand. That is my girl! Alright I got to get gone. Love you sweetie._"

"Love you too." With that Amelia heard a click in the line. He was gone. Her father just said loves you and hangs up. After the death of her mother Amelia only had her father and her uncle Jethro, but Jethro barley came to visit and Jack was to busy with work. Amelia knew that her father loved her, the same thing went with Jethro, but still she never really had a woman figure to look up to. Jethro was married three times, that gave Amelia three aunts, but they weren't that great. Sometimes Amelia knew why Jethro divorced three times. Amelia tried to look up to her female teachers, but they weren't big help. When Amelia turned 13, Jack was worried how to explain Amelia about hormones and other womanly things. With that in mind Jack had to turn to their neighbor for help. Through out her teenage years Amelia hated very thing in her life. Didn't matter what it was, she hated it. She hated her father, her uncle, hated very girl who had a mother and she hated herself. At the age of 17 Amelia thought what she would do with her life. So she chose to become an agent for NCIS. The first four years she went to college to study criminology and then when to the german police for another two years. Now she was working for Bacher, she had her own team and to her surprise she was the only female agent in the agency. She heard some rumors that Bacher didn't belive women should work, but just stay home and do house work. But Amelia didn't really care, as long she got a case to work with she would be happy. Her team had the best record and they solved the most cases. Amelia sighed. No use to think about it now. She will find another job. How hard could it be?

"Mia?" Amelia looked up to McGee standing in front of her. While thinking about the past Amelia went back inside and sat on the couch again.

"Tim! Oh did I wake you?" McGee shook his head. Mia exhaled. "Good. I worried that I woke someone up. That was my father on the phone and I get mad at him sometimes." Mia pulled up a fake smile. She hoped that McGee would go back to bed.

"Didn't really sound like that, know did it?" Crap didn't work. McGee sat down next to Mia on the couch aka bed. Amelia turned red as he did so.

"Do you want to talk about it?" McGee asked. He wasn't trying to be nosing or anything that was Tony's job. Amelia, in McGee's view, looked like she was ready cry. He didn't belive that Amelia was weak; not at all, she was after all a Gibbs, but still a woman. Amelia gazed up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"It is nothing really. It was just my dad telling me that he won't come home for Christmas again this year. He has been station in Iraq for three years. That is long for someone in the air force and he isn't the youngest anymore. I'm really worried. What if something happens? What if his office is bombed or if he would get's kidnapped by terrorists?" Amelia couldn't hold her tears any longer. She was sobbing heavy. She was in pain and McGee knew this. He waited for minute to see what she would do, but she kept crying. So McGee slowly pulled her into a hug. He felt her surprised gasp, but she didn't want him to let go. They stayed in that position for awhile. McGee wished that they would stay like that forever. Then suddenly it dawn on him. He had fallen in love with Mia. Not of those two-three weeks girlfriends. This was different. This was true love, love that McGee never felt before in his life. **(Goodness I'm dramatic today)** After that McGee suddenly remembered Gibbs. He fell in love with his boss's niece and if Jack Gibbs was like Jethro Gibbs, and then McGee had a major problem. He slowly pulled Amelia out of his arms and to his surprised she fell asleep. He laid her down on the couch and sluggish(ly) went down stairs again.


End file.
